Diviser pour mieux régner
by Sakurache
Summary: 32 - Crossover Nikita/SPN. Un Léviathan a infiltré la Division et Nikita a besoin de l'aide d'Amy pour s'en débarrasser. Dean l'accompagne pendant que Sam fait tout pour savoir pourquoi Stacey travaille pour Crowley. Un voyage dans son passé. 4 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Diviser pour mieux régner**

_Crossover saison 1 de Nikita_

Il était près de 3h du matin et Nikita n'avait toujours pas vu quoi que ce soit. Aux abords d'une forêt près du quartier général de la Division, elle attendait patiemment que quelque chose se passe. Elle était planquée à l'intérieur d'une voiture pourrie qu'elle avait trouvé non loin d'ici et se demandait si pour une fois l'information que lui avait fourni Alex n'était pas erronée. A vrai dire, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose, seulement qu'un agent haut placé dans la Division, l'agent Ferrer, sortait toutes les nuits entre 1h30 et 4h pour des missions que personne au sein de l'organisation ne connaissait. Nikita avait trouvé ça suffisamment suspect pour s'y intéresser. Soudain, la jeune femme se redressa. Des mouvements à la lisière de la forêt avaient attiré son attention. Elle prit ses jumelles à infrarouge et observa. C'était un homme en costume et long manteau qui s'avançait. L'agent Ferrer. Un autre homme habillé plus traditionnellement venait à sa rencontre. Niki continua d'observer tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et commencèrent à discuter. Rien ne se passa pendant presque 10 minutes jusqu'au moment où l'agent Ferrer changea. Nikita ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais la bouche de Ferrer s'ouvrit sur deux rangés de dents pointues comme des pieux. Un bouche immense qui dévora en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire le deuxième homme. L'ex-agent de la Division ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Le cœur battant, elle posa ses jumelles sur le siège passager et s'enfonça dans son propre siège. D'une main tremblante elle attrapa son téléphone portable et appela la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui serait quoi faire. Nikita commençait à paniquer quand après plusieurs sonneries, personne ne répondait. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. En plein milieu de la nuit, elle devait dormir. Normal. Elle se calma un peu mais dès qu'elle entendit que la personne avait décroché, elle se mit à parler sans détour :

- Amy ? J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer mais j'ai vu…Oh mon dieu, ça ne peut être qu'un truc pour toi !

- Nikita ?

- Oui c'est moi mais je…

- Ok, calme toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda la jeune femme à l'autre bout du film.

Niki prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle entendit qu'Amy se levait et qu'une voix d'homme tentait de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Je suis désolée Amy, je voulais pas te réveiller mais je sais pas quoi faire…

- Dis-moi ce que tu as vu !

- Ok. L'agent Ferrer, une bouche énorme, a dévoré un homme devant mes yeux.

- Une bouche énorme ? Tu peux préciser ?

- Enorme avec des dents pointues ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je suis pas experte en la matière ! On m'a jamais formé pour ça à la Division…

- Oui je sais…J'arrive, je viens chez toi.

De l'autre coté du téléphone, Amy Winchester avait aussitôt raccroché qu'elle était déjà en train de s'habiller. Dean avait fini par se lever à son tour. Il était à présent complètement réveillé.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Un Léviathan. Au sein de la Division. Je peux pas laisser les bleus s'en occuper, il faut que j'y aille moi-même.

- Oh oh ralenti deux minutes ! De quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi ça, la Division ?

- Une agence gouvernementale top secrète qui entraîne des assassins pour…le pays. C'est politique, répondit Amy en enfilant son jean.

- Ok et cette Nikita ?

- Une ex-agent de la Division. Elle essaie de les faire tomber à présent. On s'est rencontré y'a quelques temps et elle m'en devait une. Je suppose qu'après ça on sera quitte.

Amy finit de boutonner son chemisier et commença à remplir son sac de voyage. Dean avait du mal à suivre. Il se passa la main sur le visage puis attrapa son jean et l'enfila à son tour.

- Et tu vas chez cette Nikita ?

- Oui. Un Léviathan au sein de la Division t'imagines ? On peut pas le laisser celui-là, faut que je l'élimine, au plus vite.

- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi et pas un de tes soldats…

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Cette organisation est top secrète et si quelqu'un sait pour Nikita, quelqu'un d'autre que nous je veux dire, elle sera en danger. La Division cherche à se débarrasser d'elle.

- D'accord mais Amy tu ne peux pas partir comme ça au milieu de la nuit ?

- Ah non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais des super anges ?

- T'as raison, faut que je leur parle avant…

- Et puis il y a moi…

- Hein ?

- Je vais pas te laisser partir toute seule à la chasse aux Léviathans. La dernière fois ça a plutôt mal tourné, tu te rappelles ?

- Dean, tu pourrais pas me faire confiance pour une fois ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je veux juste pouvoir t'aider, te protéger…

- D'accord…soupira la chasseuse. Je vais parler aux super anges, toi préviens Sam.

Elle disparut et Dean sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir pour parler à son frère sans perdre de temps. Sa femme semblait pressée et il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier.

- Sam ! cria Dean en cognant à la porte de sa chambre. Faut que je te parle !

Sam se leva difficilement et sortit dans le couloir en tee-shirt et caleçon, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Le raffut avait également réveillé Stacey qui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en robe de chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean…Il est 3h du matin !

- Je sais mais…Comment expliquez ça…

- C'est Amy ? demanda Stacey.

- En quelque sorte. Une de ses amies a besoin d'aide. Un Léviathan. Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Ok, laisse-moi deux minutes et on pourra…

- Non Sammy, moi et Amy on y va. Toi tu restes ici avec Stacey.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Sam et Stacey en chœur.

Dean jeta un regard à la médium puis s'approcha plus près de son frère avant de chuchoter :

- Stacey ne peux pas rester seule ici…Tu dois rester avec elle.

- C'est un ordre d'Amy ?

- Pas directement mais je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut. C'est ma femme après tout.

- D'accord mais vous êtes sûr que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide ?

- On se débrouillera t'inquiète pas.

- Et elle est où ?

- Partie donner ses ordres aux super anges.

- Bien sûr, grogna Sam.

Amy faisait les cent pas au Paradis en attendant que tous les super anges soient réunis. Bien que sur Terre la nuit était pleine, ici le soleil brillait fort. Un à un, les super anges apparurent. Quand le dernier se fut joint à eux, Amy s'expliqua.

- Je suis désolée de vous faire venir ici en plein milieu de la nuit mais j'ai une urgence. Un Léviathan a été repéré par une de mes amies. Il s'est infiltré au sein d'une organisation gouvernementale secrète et doit donc être neutralisé au plus vite. Cependant, pour des raisons que je ne peux vous révéler, je dois m'en occuper moi-même.

Un murmure de frustration, d'incompréhension mais aussi de peur parcourut l'assemblée. Amy leva la main pour y mettre un terme.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais être brève. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Il y a encore 5 noms sur la liste de Stacey à contrôler. Si ces personnes sont bien des Léviathans et qu'ils peuvent être éliminer sans dévoiler notre plan et nos actions alors faîtes-le. Sinon, observez le et c'est tout. Nate coordonnera les opérations pendant mon absence. Si à tout hasard j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appellerais mais sinon vous ne devez me contacter sous aucun prétexte, c'est clair ? Des questions ?

- Comment allons-nous savoir si ces Léviathans peuvent être tuer sans risque ou pas ? intervint Logan.

- Nate connaît mes critères, il décidera. Et ne craignez rien, je serai vite de retour.

Deux jours plus tard, Dean et Amy arrivèrent enfin chez Nikita. L'aîné des Winchester gara la voiture près d'un immeuble qui ne semblait pas habité depuis longtemps mais qui avait encore une certaine allure. Les deux amoureux regardèrent la façade en silence puis Dean demanda :

- Tu es sûr que c'est là ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Les Winchester sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Dean suivit Amy en silence. Ils montèrent deux étages puis Amy frappa à une porte. Pas de réponse. La jeune femme la poussa et la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Ils entrèrent mais restèrent prudemment sur leurs gardes. Amy s'inquiéta, peut-être que Niki avait eu des ennuis entre temps ? Elle avança encore et entra dans une grande pièce peu meublée. Un portant de vêtements, un bureau avec un ordinateur et plusieurs appareils Hi-Tech, un lit simple au fond de la pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? cria Amy.

Sa voix résonna drôlement. Et puis elle sentit soudain une présence dans leur dos. La chasseuse se retourna vivement mais elle n'eut rien le temps de faire, Dean fut projeté sur le sol par un joli coup de Karaté puis une grande et belle brune braqua son pistolet sur Amy. Cette dernière leva les mains mais sourit.

- Nikita, c'est moi !

- Amy ?

Niki baissa son arme puis s'approcha et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Et lui c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en lâchant Amy et en désignant Dean du menton.

- Dean Winchester, mon mari.

- Mari ? s'étonna Nikita.

- Oui. C'est un excellent chasseur, il m'a tout appris ! Il pourra nous aider.

- Enchanté ! dit Dean en se remettant sur ses jambes en grimaçant.

- Désolée, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

- Je suis un sacré conducteur, sourit Dean en observant le fameuse Nikita, un sacré bout de femme.

- Vous avez mis quoi ? Deux jours pour venir ? Je crois que c'est un record !

- Oui bon tu te doutes qu'on a pas vraiment respecté les limitations de vitesse…sourit Amy.

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Excusez-moi mais je meurs de soif ! Vous auriez pas une bière par hasard ? demanda Dean avec un grand sourire.

Nikita et Amy échangèrent un regard et sourirent. La chasseuse secoua la tête, ça c'était du Dean tout craché ! Et ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir de nouveau comme ça, plus serein, plus détendu, plus lui-même.

- Je suppose qu'on mérite bien une petite bière avant de se mettre au boulot…finit par répondre l'ex-agent de la Division avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Je l'aime bien ! conclut Dean faisant rire sa femme.

Sam et Stacey avaient passé les deux jours qu'avaient mis Dean et Amy pour aller rejoindre Nikita à jouer les secrétaires pour la super ange en chef. Il y avait d'abord eu Balthazar, furieux de ne pas avoir été prévenu de la mission spéciale d'Amy et de l'absence qui l'accompagnait. Il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Sam pour lui faire comprendre qu'Amy était partie en urgence et que ça n'avait rien eu avoir lui. Ensuite, il y avait eu plusieurs super anges qui avaient oublié qu'Amy était absente et qu'elle ne voulait pas être déranger. Nate avait même fini par se déplacer en personne pour rappeler aux super anges qu'en l'absence d'Amy c'était lui qui supervisait les missions et qu'ils devaient se rencontrer au Paradis. Mais le pire avait sans doute été Crowley qui voulait à tout prix voir Amy pour lui faire le compte-rendu de sa mission, soit disant. Le fait est que Sam et Stacey n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler depuis leur pseudo-dispute au sujet de la vision de la jeune femme concernant directement le chasseur. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Sam était installé dans la cuisine, son ordinateur portable sous les yeux. En l'absence du couple Winchester et maintenant que le calme était revenu, il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de faire de sérieuses recherches sur Miss Stacey Hardwick. Sam avait toujours en travers de la gorge qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de sa vision, qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas. Après tout, qui était-elle ? En apparence, elle avait l'air gentille, serviable et compatissante. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Stacey travaillait déjà pour Crowley avant même cette histoire de leader des super anges. Stacey Hardwick était donc née non loin de Sioux Falls, à Grand Forks, à la limite du Dakota du Nord et du Minnesota, de mère Manon Hardwick et de père inconnu. Sur le papier, elle avait eu une enfance normale, avait étudié brillamment à l'université publique du Dakota du Nord située à Grand Forks même et était devenue une employée de banque plutôt discrète mais efficace jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Sam prit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à appeler l'ex-employeur de Stacey mais cette dernière entra dans la pièce. Le cadet des Winchester raccrocha immédiatement et croisa les bras, d'un air renfrogné.

- Tu es toujours fâché…remarqua Stacey en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Non, tu crois ? Si tu vois quelque chose d'important qui nous concerne, moi, Dean ou Amy, tu dois nous le dire ! T'as pas besoin d'une quelconque approbation de Crowley pour ça…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Crowley ! Je voulais seulement te protéger, et je pensais quand ne te disant rien, ça serait mieux…

- Et bien tu t'es trompée !

- Visiblement…Tu ne fais jamais d'erreur toi ?

A cette question, Sam se leva et tourna le dos à Stacey une minute. Il soupira bruyamment et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Si, bien sûr que si. Et tu le sais bien.

- Bon.

- Mais je veux savoir, pourquoi tu travailles pour Crowley ?

- Sam ! s'écria Stacey en se levant à son tour. C'est une obsession ou quoi ? Tu as vraiment besoin de savoir ça pour me faire confiance ?

- En fait…oui.

- Et bien non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce qu'il y a entre Crowley et moi ça me regarde, c'est ma vie privée, je te le dis si je veux ! Et je ne veux pas alors…Si tu me cherches, je serai dehors.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la médium franchit le seuil de la maison Singer en claquant bien la porte derrière elle. C'était bien la première fois que Sam voyait Stacey énervée. Ça devait être très personnel pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Mais Sam n'en démordrait pas, il voulait savoir et il saurait, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il reprit rageusement son portable et composa de nouveau le numéro de l'ex-patron de Stacey.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Sam avait préparé ses bagages ainsi que ceux de Stacey. La jeune femme le vit sortir les sacs sur le perron et se précipita en courant.

- Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On y va, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Où ça ?

- A Grand Forks.

- Quoi ? Non, Sam, je t'ai dis non !

- J'ai décidé d'y aller, je te demande pas ta permission et comme Amy veut que tu restes avec moi, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais heu…On a pas de voiture ! s'écria Stacey qui cherchait désespérément une excuse.

- Amy ne nous en voudra pas si on prend la Mustang…Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'y monte de force ?

Devant tant de détermination, Stacey ne put que rendre les armes. Elle prit son sac sans ajouter un mot puis suivit Sam jusqu'à la Mustang. Elle allait avoir plusieurs heures de voyages pour trouver un moyen de continuer à lui cacher la vérité une fois à Grand Forks, ce qui ne s'annonçait pas facile. Sam lui était pourtant bien décidé à la trouver cette vérité. L'ex-employeur de Stacey lui avait raconté qu'il y avait plusieurs mois, un homme étrange l'avait demandé à la banque. Deux jours plus tard, Stacey donnait sa démission sans explication et par téléphone. Sam était sûr que cet homme n'était autre que Crowley. Et il comptait bien les faire parler l'un comme l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre car il sentait que c'était important pour lui, qu'il devait savoir pourquoi Stacey avait accepté de travailler pour le Roi des enfers.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean était allongé sur le lit dans le coin de la pièce principale de Nikita, profondément endormi. Il ronflait même légèrement quand Amy déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis la jeune femme s'approcha de Nikita et s'assit près de l'ex-agent de la Division devant son ordinateur.

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'es glissé un somnifère dans sa bière…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? Je pensais qu'on serait plus tranquille comme ça pour discuter…

- Non tu as bien fait. Je suis désolée, je voulais venir seule mais il a insisté. C'est mon mari, j'avais pas le choix.

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il est temps qu'on parle de notre homme…

Elle tapota sur son clavier et une photo apparut sur son écran d'ordinateur.

- Voilà Nicolas Ferrer, présenta Nikita. Il est agent de la Division depuis…bien 10 ans, si ce n'est plus. Il fait partie du cercle des proches de Percy avec Michael, Amanda, etc.

- En parlant de Percy…Si j'avais du parier sur un monstre dans la Division, ça aurait plutôt été lui, sourit Amy.

- C'est aussi un monstre, mais pas un de ton genre…

-Bon et ce Ferrer, depuis combien de temps sort-il se nourrir la nuit ?

- Selon Alex…

- Ta taupe ?

- Hum hum. Selon elle et d'après les renseignements qu'elle a obtenu, ça fait bien 6 mois. Mais ça n'avait pas éveillé de soupçons jusqu'à présent.

- Je vois…ça correspond tout à fait au moment où les Léviathans ont été libérés…

- Les Léviathans ? demanda Niki en tournant la tête vers Amy.

- Ce Ferrer en est un maintenant. Ceux sont des créatures plus vieilles que Dieu et très dangereuses. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elles veulent, seulement qu'elles sont infiltrées un peu partout dans la société et c'est très dure de les repérer.

- Et toi là-dedans ? Tu les chasses comme tu chasses les esprits ?

- Pas exactement…J'ai…J'ai changé. J'ai acquis des capacités pour vaincre ces bestioles. Mais c'est une très longue histoire.

- D'accord…Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- Si Ferrer sort tous les soirs à la même heure depuis 6 mois, il sortira ce soir. Et je serai là pour l'accueillir.

- Tu veux y aller seule ?

- Pas nécessairement mais vous devrez attendre dans la voiture. Tu devras bien veiller à ce que Dean n'en sorte pas.

- Oh je vois…Il est du genre têtu ton homme, c'est ça ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! répondit Amy en souriant et en tournant la tête vers son chéri.

Crowley attendait patiemment quelque part dans une forêt russe. Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il ne savait plus vraiment si cette petite réunion était une bonne idée. Après tout quand on l'avait convié, il ne se sentait pas de dire non. Il aurait pu pourtant, il était le Roi des Enfers après tout. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de contredire les autres trop ouvertement. Sa position était somme toute fragile et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire de nouveaux ennemis. Cependant, si Amy venait à apprendre que ces acolytes se réunissaient dans son dos, elle le prendrait certainement très mal. Et ce que Crowley voulait éviter par-dessus tout, c'était de faire du mal à la jeune femme. Jacob arriva enfin suivi de près par Balthazar. Le Roi des enfers releva la tête et se sentit un chouia nerveux seul face à deux anges.

- Messieurs, j'ai failli attendre !

- Votre majesté, nous n'avons pas que vous à nous occuper, répondit Jacob d'un ton condescendant.

- Oh désolé Jacob mais c'était quand même ton idée cette petite sauterie ! renchérit Crowley.

- J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu nous as convoqué Jacob, ajouta Balthazar en croisant les bras. Si Amy venait à le savoir…

- Justement, nous sommes là concernant cette jeune personne…commença Jacob.

- Si tu comptes organiser un coup d'Etat, je me tire, affirma Balthazar.

- De même, ajouta Crowley.

- Calmez-vous les filles, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Alors explique-toi ! s'écria Crowley qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- J'aimerai savoir ce qu'elle veut que vous fassiez…

- Et en quoi ça te regarde ? questionna Balthazar.

- Messieurs, nous sommes une équipe, non ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit Crowley. Amy est notre lien mais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas d'information à te donner Jacob. Tu n'as pas toujours été franc concernant Amy, et personnellement je ne te fais pas confiance alors, va te faire voir.

- Pas la peine d'être impoli…Surtout si vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai appris concernant les super anges et plus personnellement Amy.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Balthazar.

- Mon cher Balthy, toi qui a côtoyé Castiel au moment de sa petite crise, tu sais à quel point tous les pouvoirs réunis dans la même personne c'est dangereux…

- Amy a pourtant l'air de bien géré la situation jusqu'à présent…répondit l'ange.

- Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas lui faire un peu confiance ? intervint Crowley. Elle n'est pas comme les autres et tu le sais.

- Oh oui ça je le sais et tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

- Mais où tu veux en venir bon sang ! s'écria le Roi des enfers.

- Amy est la seule à pouvoir sauver notre monde mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle tienne le coup.

- Tu l'as déjà dit mais elle n'est pas toute seule !

- Les super anges sont là et les Winchester aussi, ajouta Balthazar.

- Elle m'a même demandé de mettre des démons de confiance à sa disposition, continua Crowley.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Balthazar.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Jacob à l'ange.

- Non…

- Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, vis-à-vis de vous mais aussi des frères. Mais elle pense qu'il est temps de nous serrer les coudes pour éliminer les grandes gueules. Je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce coup-là.

- Hum…C'est intéressant. Pour répondre à votre interrogation, si je dis qu'Amy est la seule c'est qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir tuer Dick Roman et comme vous le savez, Dick est le leader des Léviathans. Elle et elle seule.

- Vraiment ?

- Comme je vous le dis. Se serrer les coudes contre les Léviathans, ok, mais il le faut aussi pour veiller sur Amy. Même si pour le moment elle s'en sort, elle est toujours à moitié humaine et c'est sa faiblesse. Si elle change de camps ou si elle est tuée avant d'avoir rempli sa mission, notre monde est perdu. On doit garder un œil sur elle.

Balthazar et Crowley échangèrent un regard. Une telle proposition méritait réflexion. Et c'est sur ces propos qu'ils se séparèrent. Le démon fut le dernier à partir, hésitant à l'idée de mettre Amy au courant. C'était sans compter qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué une présence avec eux dans cette forêt. Nate prenait son rôle de bras droit très au sérieux, surtout en l'absence de sa supérieure.

Sam et Stacey avaient roulé en silence une bonne partie de l'après-midi. La nuit n'était pas loin de tomber quand la Mustang de 1970 entra dans la ville de Grand Forks. Sam chercha un motel rapidement et prit une chambre. Stacey le suivit à l'intérieur et balança son sac sur un des lits. D'être seule avec Sam dans une chambre de motel la rendait nerveuse. La médium n'avait jamais eu une âme d'aventurière. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité chez Bobby avec tous les Winchester autour d'elle, ce qui expliquait la confiance en elle qu'elle avait montré. Mais là, la situation était bien différente. Revenir dans sa ville natale après les quelques mois où elle en avait été éloigné faisait ressurgir en elle tout un tas de souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouis. Mais c'était le but de Sam, lui faire cracher le morceau. Aussi continua-t-elle à serrer les dents en silence. Sam resta debout à l'observer les bras croisés. Il se sentit mal d'avoir tant insister. La jeune femme était pâle et semblait mal à l'aise. Cependant, il se reprit. C'était de son devoir de savoir. C'était seulement à cette condition qu'il autoriserait Amy à continuer de travailler avec Stacey. Même si quelque part, Sam n'avait rien à dire là-dessus.

- Tu peux me fixer tant que tu veux Sam, je ne dirais rien…

- J'avais espéré que de venir seulement ici te rendrait l'usage de ta langue mais puisque c'est toujours non…

- Pourquoi me traites-tu comme une ennemi soudainement ?

- J'aime pas les secrets. Je t'ai vite fait confiance, ce qui m'arrive souvent, mais j'ai déjà subi pas mal de déceptions alors je fais gaffe à mes arrières, et pas seulement les miens en fait ! Ma belle-sœur a besoin de toi, je ne veux pas qu'un beau jour tu lui plantes un couteau dans le dos…

Stacey soupira bruyamment en baissant les yeux. Tout ça alors qu'elle avait seulement voulu le protéger…Elle aurait mieux fait de lui faire part de sa vision directement. Mais ce qui était curieux c'était que Sam n'avait pas demandé à en savoir plus à ce sujet. Peut-être avait-il lui-même peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans le futur.

- Bon et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- On va dîner et essayer de passer une soirée calme.

- D'accord et demain ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir.

Stacey leva finalement les yeux vers Sam. Elle ne sut déchiffrer l'expression de ses yeux mais ce qui était sûr c'est que même si elle ne disait rien, Sam ferait tout pour savoir. Et il y parviendrait, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient chez elle. Stacey allait devoir ruser pour continuer à cacher la vérité. Elle allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour ça.

Cela faisait bien deux heures déjà que Dean, Amy et Nikita étaient en planque au même endroit où Nikita avait appelé la super ange la nuit précédente. D'être là une nouvelle fois rendait nerveuse l'ex-agent de la Division mais elle essayait de ne pas le monter. C'était sans compter les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Amy.

- T'en fais pas Niki, tout va bien se passer…

- Ça va, je t'assure !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées à l'avant et fixaient la forêt devant elles. Dean installé à l'arrière avança soudain la tête à l'avant.

- Nikita, la prochaine fois, pas la peine de m'endormir pour préparer votre plan…

- Désolée chéri, répondit Amy.

- Ne vous en faites pas Dean, première et dernière fois, juré ! sourit Nikita.

Amy n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir de télépathie pour savoir que Niki n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle sourit à son tour.

- Et dîtes-moi, depuis quand vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?

- Ça doit bien faire…deux ans, non ? dit Nikita en regardant Amy.

- Oui c'est ça, presque deux ans. C'était entre le moment où j'ai retrouvé la mémoire à New York et le moment où j'ai été attaqué par les Djiins, expliqua la super ange en se tournant vers son mari.

- Oh je vois et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Disons que Amy m'a sauvé la vie ! répondit Nikita.

- Tu exagères ! C'était rien…

- C'était pas rien ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie et protéger ma couverture…Et là, tu vas me débarrasser d'un Lévia-truc. Je vais t'en devoir un paquet.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui me rend un service en m'apportant ce Lévia-truc comme tu dis sur un plateau ! sourit Amy.

- Hey les filles, désolé d'interrompre vos civilités mais je crois qu'il y a du mouvement…

Nikita et Amy se tournèrent de nouveau vers la forêt. Un homme était arrivé, la quarantaine, en jogging et une casquette visée sur la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un agent haut placé de la Division.

- Je suppose que c'est pas Ferrer…dit Dean comme si le jeune homme avait lu dans l'esprit de sa femme.

- Non, répondit Nikita. Alors qui ?

- Son cheeseburger, dit Amy.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et ria silencieusement mais Amy était bien trop concentrée pour être détendue. Elle fixait l'inconnu, les membres tendus, prête à intervenir dès que le Léviathan montrerait ses crocs. Mais après une demi-heure d'attente, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du monstre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout…grogna Amy.

- Aucune idée, répondit Nikita.

- Un changement dans son emploi du temps ? proposa Dean.

- Et tu crois que sa bouffe est là juste pour faire joli ? renchérit la chasseuse.

Dean haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur l'homme à la casquette. Il était à présent en train de parler au téléphone. La conversation ne dura même pas cinq minutes et l'homme repartit finalement comme si de rien n'était.

- Bon, apparemment c'est pas pour ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna l'aîné des Winchester.

- Rentrons, proposa Nikita. Je vais voir si Alex sait quelque chose…


	3. Chapter 3

A des centaines de kilomètres, mais au même instant, Stacey convoquait Crowley. Alors que Sam dormait à poings fermés, la médium était sortie de la chambre du motel avec tous les ingrédients pour convoquer le Roi des enfers, ingrédients qu'elle avait toujours sur elle dans une certaine quantité pour communiquer avec son maître. Crowley apparut quelques instants après, l'air contrarié et Stacey trembla. Elle détestait avoir à appeler le démon, en général c'était lui qui venait la voir quand il avait besoin. Et devant la mine qu'il faisait, la jeune femme commençait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Bonsoir Stacey, un problème ? demanda pourtant calmement Crowley.

- Et vous ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

- J'ai deux trois choses sur le feu mais ne t'en fais pas…Oh mais nous sommes chez toi ? s'interrogea le démon en observant les lieux alentours.

- Sam m'y a traîné de force. Il veut savoir pourquoi je travaille pour vous. Mais vous m'aviez juré que personne ne serait au courant !

- Les Winchester sont des gens coriaces, nous le savons bien. Et puis c'est vrai, je te l'avais promis mais si Sam est prêt à tout pour découvrir la vérité, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire…

- Pitié, aidez-moi.

- Stacey, ma chère…Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras quand j'ai révélé à Sam ce que tu avais vu le concernant. Mais nous avons besoin de lui, en forme. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un autre moyen pour l'aider mais franchement…Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps qu'il sache pourquoi tu travailles pour moi ?

- Je ne vous suis pas…Si il le savait…

- Il voudrait sûrement me tuer, mais ça lui ferait une bonne raison de rester en vie.

Stacey observa Crowley comme si il était devenu fou. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que le Roi des enfers serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour aider qui que ce soit.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

- Je ne peux pas être altruiste sous prétexte que je suis un démon ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…Tous ceux qui vous ont déjà côtoyé disent que vous êtes un opportuniste qui ne pense qu'à sa propre petite personne. Alors je trouve juste étrange ce…changement de comportement en quelques mois.

- Ecoute-moi bien Stacey, dit-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers la médium. Je ne permettrais pas que tu m'analyses, c'est clair ? Tu n'es rien. Si je voulais en un claquement de doigts, je pourrais te faire disparaître. Tu n'as pas à savoir quoi que ce soit, mes raisons, mes objectifs, rien du tout ! cria Crowley. La seule qui en a autorité c'est Amy, et encore alors…débrouille-toi !

Le démon disparut avant même que Stacey n'ait eu le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Crowley aussi énervé, lui qui était toujours ou presque dans la retenue pour ne pas montrer de quelconques émotions. La médium comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible même si elle ne savait pas exactement lequel. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne l'aiderait pas concernant Sam. Soit elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule, soit elle allait le laisser découvrir la vérité. Elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet.

Nikita avait passé le trajet du retour à expliquer à Dean qui était Alex et comment, dans les grandes lignes, elle comptait détruire la Division. Mais avec un Léviathan dans la structure, la difficulté était encore plus haute.

- C'est pour ça qu'on va l'éliminer Niki…dit Amy en montant les étages qui conduisaient à l'appartement de Nikita.

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il a infiltré la Division Amy ? demanda Dean.

- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais tu sais ce que je crois ? Que quel que soit leur plan, les Léviathans aiment le pouvoir et cherchent à s'infiltrer partout où ils peuvent d'une manière ou d'une autre pour contrôler le pays…

- Ça explique la Division mais tu penses au mécanicien de l'Utah ?

- J'en sais rien Dean ! Je suis pas un Léviathan je te signale ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Mon rôle est de les éliminer et c'est en les éliminant qu'on les empêchera de mettre leur plan à exécution.

- D'accord, d'accord…T'énerves pas, je posais juste une question…

- Désolée…

Nikita n'avait rien dit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas bon intervenir dans les conversations de couple. Cependant, elle avait bien remarqué qu'Amy était vite montée au créneau ce qui n'était pas la Amy qu'elle avait connu. La chasseuse s'en voulait d'ailleurs d'avoir crier et de s'être énervée mais à chaque fois que Dean lui posait une simple question sur les Léviathans, elle avait l'impression qu'il jugeait ses actions de leader et qu'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Et ça, sentir qu'il doutait d'elle, c'était insupportable à la jeune femme. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être dans sa tête. Nikita entra la première dans l'appartement et alluma la lumière. Dans la pièce, se tenait un homme en costume noir, chemise blanche et col ouvert, l'air droit, les bras croisés dans le dos. Nikita dégaina son arme prête à tirer mais Amy arrêta son geste.

- Non ! Il est avec moi…

- Bonsoir Madame, désolé de vous importuner…commença Nathanael.

- J'avais pourtant exiger ne pas être déranger ! s'écria Amy en s'avançant vers son bras droit. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Ça n'a pas été facile…

- Bon peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je dois vous parler…En privé, répondit Jacob en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

Amy jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et Nikita qui les observaient. Elle hocha finalement la tête et entraîné Nate dans la cuisine.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda Nikita.

- Une longue histoire…

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi au niveau de ses nouvelles capacités mais est-ce que je pourrais être mise au courant ?

- Je suppose oui. Mais tu vas avoir du mal à y croire !

- Essaie toujours, sourit Niki.

Dean sourit à son tour. La conversation s'annonçait longue et pleine de questions mais l'aîné des Winchester était bizarrement d'humeur causante.

Dans la cuisine, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus tendue.

- Ils ont fait quoi ? s'écria Amy. Oh je vais les…

- Calmez-vous. Apparemment, Jacob voulait former un espèce de conseil de sécurité pour vous surveiller et empêcher que vous pétiez les plombs. Comme Castiel par exemple.

- Castiel n'a pas…Peu importe. Idée de Jacob hein ?

- Oui.

- Ça m'étonne pas…Qu'ont dit les autres ?

- Qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. A la base, ils trouvaient ça stupides, ils vous ont bien défendu mais Jacob a eu de bons arguments…

- Lesquels ?

- Il a parlé de la faiblesse de votre coté humain et du fait que vous seriez apparemment la seule à pouvoir tuer Dick Roman..

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie…

- Je n'en sais pas plus…

- Ah je vois que le toutou à sa mémére a déjà tout cafté…

Amy se retourna en entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. D'ordinaire, elle était plus heureuse quand elle voyait Crowley, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs mais cette fois, la colère se lisait sur son visage.

- ça suffit, tu aurais dû être le premier à venir me parler…Et puis comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Ta dissimulation n'est pas aussi forte que tu le crois…Pas pour moi en tout cas.

- Bon passons. Tu es d'accord avec Jacob ? Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'être surveiller ?

- Ce que je pense…répondit Crowley en s'avançant vers Amy. C'est qu'il serait bon d'accepter pour surveiller Jacob. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te cache des informations et il n'est pas toujours très franc du collier si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tu veux devenir…un agent double ?

- Hum hum. Sexy, non ? Mais pour que ça marche, il ne faut pas montrer que tu es au courant Amy…Toi non plus Nathanael ! Et il me faut ton accord, bien sûr.

- Alors…Tu ne te tournes pas contre moi ?

- Grand dieu non ! Franchement ! Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as demandé quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble ?

- Que tu répondes présent quand j'avais besoin de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai répondu ?

- Que tu étais sûr que toi et moi on ferait une collaboration fructueuse.

- Excellente mémoire…Je ne te lâcherai pas Amy.

- D'accord…Je te crois. Et je suis d'accord pour ton plan. Mets Balthazar dans la confidence, il va adorer !

- Parfait.

- Nate ?

- Oui Madame.

- Veille à ce que l'information ne filtre pas. Tu ne dis rien à personne, ni à Balthazar, ni à Jacob. Personne ne doit savoir que toi et moi nous sommes au courant.

- Entendu.

- Une dernière chose et je vous préviens, je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois, laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez ouste ! Disparaissez ! finit Amy en souriant.

Nate disparut aussitôt. Crowley hocha la tête et sourit avant de disparaître à son tour. Amy soupira enfin. A croire que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner quand elle n'était pas disponible.

Stacey dormait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brusquement réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir que Sam avait ouvert grand les rideaux. La médium grogna et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Si t'avais pas perdu une bonne partie de la nuit à attendre que je dorme profondément et à appeler Crowley, tu aurais suffisamment dormi…

A ces mots, Stacey se redressa d'un coup, les cheveux en bataille.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux tromper un chasseur comme ça ? Première erreur beauté.

- Merde…

Stacey se leva et se passa une main sur son visage. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle pouvait convoquer Crowley dans le dos de Sam sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle avait sous-estimé ses talents de chasseur. Elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle ne releva pas tout de suite le « beauté ».

- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est même de bonne guerre ! Mais finis de jouer, habilles-toi.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Stacey en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Tu verras bien, dépêche-toi.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sam garait la Mustang devant la banque où travaillait Stacey encore quelques mois plus tôt.

- Oh non Sam…J'y crois pas !

- Je t'avais prévenu…

- Oui et bien je vais rester dans la Mustang si ça ne te gène pas.

- Pas du tout ! Je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sam n'était toujours pas revenu et Stacey commençait à s'impatienter. D'attendre mais pas seulement. Elle n'avait aucune foutue idée pour empêcher Sam de découvrir son passé et elle angoissait de plus en plus à l'idée de leur prochaine destination. Où l'emmènerait-il ensuite ? Quelle personne de son passé resurgirait en un soupir ? Sam revint enfin de son excursion à l'intérieur de la banque et se rassit dans son siège, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Bon allez, envoie, t'en meurs d'envie ! soupira Stacey.

- Et bien, même si j'avais déjà parlé à ton patron, pardon ton ex-patron, il m'a confirmé que c'était bien Crowley qui t'avait rendu visite il y a quelques mois. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais ça devait être énorme vu que tu as démissionné le lendemain…

- Continue de creuser…

- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, allons-y.

Sam redémarra la voiture et prit la direction de l'extérieur Est de la ville. Stacey ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la route. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement lui cacher les choses mais elle pouvait faire traîner l'enquête de Sam en ne lui révélant rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le cadet des Winchester stoppait de nouveau la Mustang devant une maison qui semblait avoir pas mal vécue. Stacey leva les yeux vers la maison et eut un hoquet de surprise. Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux.

- Bienvenue chez toi…dit simplement Sam.

Quand Amy revint dans la pièce principale, Dean et Nikita étaient installés devant l'ordinateur, en train de rire. Amy ouvrit des yeux étonnés en s'approchant puis s'arrêta près d'eux en croisant les bras.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Oh Amy ! Dean me racontait comment tu étais devenue une super ange…

- Oui c'est vrai que cette histoire est hilarante ! J'ai fait tuer le père de ma fille, notre père de substitution et j'ai bien failli mourir moi-même, est-ce que j'ai bien résumé la situation ?

Nikita se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête. Dean soupira et se leva. Il prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je suis désolé chérie, ça va toi ? Qu'est-ce que voulait Nate ?

- Les trouducs étaient de sortie ! Laisse tomber, je gère…

- Hum…

Amy ne releva pas la réponse évasive de Dean mais enleva brusquement ses mains des siennes avant de s'asseoir à coté de Nikita.

- Alors, t'as réussi à avoir Alex ?

- Oui. Figure-toi que Ferrer a été changer d'affectation. Il effectue des missions nocturnes à présent et il passe ses journées à la Division. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il ne peut plus sortir du QG.

- C'est habituel ça ?

- Ça arrive.

- Hum…

- C'est pas bon ça, enchérit Dean. Si il a faim, il risque de s'en prendre aux agents de l'intérieur…J'ai compris qu'on ne les aime pas des masses mais il y aussi les recrues…

- Ouais…répondit Nikita.

- Du coup, il faut que j'y aille…dit Amy.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Je me téléporte à l'intérieur, je trouve Ferrer, paf je l'élimine et je ressors…

- Tout ça à l'intérieur du QG d'une organisation secrète totalement blindé ! s'écria Dean.

- Il a raison Amy, c'est un vrai labyrinthe…renchérit Nikita.

- Peut-être mais toi tu connais les lieux comme ta poche ! Avec une oreillette sans fil, tu pourras me guider…Et puis y'a toujours Alex. Je suis sûre que c'est faisable…

- T'es complètement cinglée…

- Dean, ne recommence pas ou je te jure je t'en mets une ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, on peut pas attendre qu'il mange quelqu'un à l'intérieur…La Division ne doit pas avoir connaissance de notre monde, ça serait une très mauvaise chose pour nous tous.

- Je suis assez d'accord…reprit Nikita. C'est de la folie mais il faut tenter. Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait trop le choix…T'es sûre de toi Amy ?

- Absolument !

- Evidemment qu'elle est sûre ! T'étais sûre de toi aussi quand tu as foncé tête baissée à cet entrepôt hein ? T'as vu comment ça c'est fini ?

- Ah oui alors ton couplet de consolation, « c'est pas ta faute » c'est en option ! Un coup tu me le reproches, un coup c'est pas moi alors faudrait voir à te décider ! cria Amy en se levant.

- Amy…

- Non tu la fermes ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre critiquer mes choix ! On va faire comme ça et si tu peux pas l'accepter, t'es libre de partir…

Amy et Dean s'affrontèrent du regard un moment. Cette situation mettait plutôt mal à l'aise Nikita mais encore une fois, elle se contenta d'observer la scène en silence. Dean finit par ouvrir de nouveau la bouche mais ce n'était pas pour dire ce à quoi Amy s'était attendue.

- Je ne resterais pas là à te regarder mettre ta vie en danger une fois de plus…

- C'est ce qu'on fait tous les jours Dean…

- Non pas comme ça ! cria l'aîné des Winchester. Désolé.

Il enfila sa veste et sortit de l'appartement de Nikita sans même un regard en arrière. Amy en avait les larmes aux yeux. Et pendant un instant, elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

- Amy…ça va aller ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit la jeune femme en reprenant le dessus et sa place devant l'ordinateur. Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu peux pirater les caméras de surveillance du QG ? Comme ça tu pourras me suivre à la trace…

- Non le système est trop compliqué…

- Je connais quelqu'un. Un super ange qui maîtrise l'informatique.

- Non, ça sert à rien. Le moindre piratage du système sera repéré par Birkhoff et la sécurité sera renforcée…

- Birkhoff ?

- Le petit génie de l'informatique.

- Ah oui tu m'en avais parlé…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une oreillette avec micro sans fil. Planqué sous tes cheveux ça sera parfait. T'auras juste à me décrire où tu es…

- Hum…Faudrait que je m'approche le plus possible du QG pour me téléporter à l'intérieur. Après pour ressortir, je pourrais revenir directement ici.

- Tu peux te téléporter tout prêt et après direct dedans ?

- Hum oui, ça devrait être faisable.

- Parfait ! On fait ça demain alors ?

- Demain, accepta la chasseuse.

Alors que Nikita regardait si Alex était connectée pour leur faire part du plan, Amy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Mais c'était en vain. Dean ne revint pas de la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

- Sam, tu vas trop loin…

- Tu es prête à parler ?

- Non, répondit difficilement Stacey.

- Très bien, allons parler à ta mère alors…

Sam descendit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Mme Hardwick. Stacey sortit à son tour du véhicule et se précipita près de lui. Il frappa à la porte sans tarder et après une dizaine de minutes à attendre et à frapper de nouveau une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ?

Elle sourit à Sam puis vit alors Stacey près de ce grand jeune homme. Son sourire s'effaça par la surprise puis elle fit un pas en avant et serra fort sa fille dans ses bras. Stacey hésita puis passa finalement ses bras autour de sa mère.

- Bonjour Maman…

- Oh Stacey, mais où étais-tu passée ?

- Je…

- Elle était avec moi ! Bonjour Mme Hardwick, je suis Sam, le petit ami de Stacey…

- Oh enchantée jeune homme ! répondit Manon Hardwick en lui serrant la main. Entrez donc !

Sam suivit la femme à l'intérieur de la maison. Le jeune homme se demandait comment on pouvait abandonné une mère aussi gentille car au vue de la réaction de Manon Hardwick, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa fille depuis son départ. Manon les installa dans son salon. Même si la maison n'avait pas l'air très bien entretenu d'extérieur, l'intérieur était douillet et propre. Sam s'assit dans le canapé et obligea Stacey à s'asseoir à coté de lui pendant que sa mère s'installait dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

- Alors Mme…ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu Stacey ?

- Oh plusieurs mois ! Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire chérie ?

- C'est compliqué Maman…chuchota la médium.

- Comment était Stacey quand elle était petite ?

- Oh un vrai petit ange ! Un peu trop timide peut-être mais tellement adorable…Quelqu'un d'intelligent mais un peu naïve et cette vieille bique en a profité…

- Quelle vieille bique ?

- Sa grand-mère, du coté de son pourri de père. Méfiez-vous des tziganes ! Ils vous mettent des choses en tête, vous promettent pleins de trucs, vous font croire que vous êtes médiums, des tas de conneries !

- Je vois…répondit Sam en regardant Stacey qui restait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu vous savez…J'avais deux emplois pour subvenir à nos besoins…Car c'est pas son père qui nous aurait aidé ! Il n'a jamais voulu la reconnaître ! Enfin bref, de toute façon je ne lui demandais rien…Et puis à un moment on a eu de la chance.

- Quand ça ?

- Quand Stacey a eu 14 ans. J'ai reçu une promotion et un héritage d'une grand tante. J'ai pu abandonné mon deuxième boulot et quelques années plus tard, j'ai même pu payer l'université à ma fille. J'ai acheté notre maison…C'était vraiment la belle vie.

- 14 ans…Intéressant. Quel âge as-tu Stacey déjà ? 24 ans ?

Stacey ne répondit pas mais sa bavarde de mère le fit à sa place.

- Oui ! 24 ans et quelques mois…Oh chérie, pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas passer ta vie à Grand Forks mais tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Je sais maman, je suis désolée…J'ai eu…On m'a proposé un emploi que je n'ai pu refuser. Et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir venir te voir très souvent alors…

- Tu as voulu me protéger, tu l'as toujours fait ! Oh je suis si contente de te voir !

Sam observa alors la mère et la fille se levaient pour se prendre dans les bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir autre chose. Il avait tout compris. Ou presque, ne restait qu'un petit détail. Mais il était sûr qu'après une telle réunion de famille, Stacey allait enfin cracher le morceau.

Une heure environ après ces charmantes retrouvailles, Sam et Stacey étaient de retour au motel. Stacey n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet du retour. Sam la sentait en colère mais la médium était en fait plutôt confuse. Le cadet des Winchester gara la Mustang, stoppa le moteur et se tourna finalement vers la jeune femme. Elle avait pleuré, ça se voyait. Sam avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait peut-être été un peu loin, un peu fort mais il devait savoir si il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je suis désolé…s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu as gagné Sam, je vais tout te dire…

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel. Tu as fait un pacte avec Crowley, c'est ça ? Quand tu avais 14 ans…Pour avoir une vie meilleure, pour que ta mère travaille moins et s'occupe de toi, pour aller à l'université, je me trompe ?

Stacey continua de fixer un point droit devant elle sans répondre. Sam prit son silence pour un oui et continua.

- Quand Crowley ait venu à ta banque il y a quelques mois, c'était pour prendre son dû : récupérer ton âme. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il a du te proposer un autre contrat : si tu travaillais pour lui en tant que médium, il te garderai en vie, ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Mon père…répondit Stacey. Mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, il ne voulait même pas me voir. Il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour moi ou pour ma mère ! Si j'ai fait ce pacte avec Crowley c'était uniquement pour elle. Je me moquais de disparaître à 24 ans car crois-moi, j'avais bien compris les termes du contrat. De plus, j'avais demandé à ce qu'il bloque mes pouvoirs. J'avais renié tout ce que j'étais. Alors que je croyais que ça arrangerait les choses, ma vie n'avait en fait aucun sens. Quand il est revenu, j'étais prête à mourir et il m'a fait cette offre. Tu as tout à fait raison Sam. J'ai hésité mais finit par accepter. Pour faire quelque chose, pour compter. Au moins pour lui. Crowley m'a fourni un toit, un but dans l'existence, il s'est occupé de moi, plus que mon propre père ! Et même si au début c'était un simple partenariat professionnel, c'est plus que ça aujourd'hui…

- Crowley est un démon ! Le roi des enfers même ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance aveuglément !

- Ce n'est pas le cas ! Et arrête de le juger comme ça. Si Amy et moi on peut lui faire confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas…

- Combien de temps ? demanda Sam après une minute de silence. Combien de temps dois-tu travailler pour lui ? Et après hein ?

- Ce n'est pas limité dans le temps mais il m'a promis qu'un jour, il me libérerai…

- Conneries ! Il ne le fera jamais ! Je vais le…

- Sam, réfléchis ! Il a trouvé un moyen de soigner ta tête, au moins temporairement et même avec tout ce qu'il a sur le feu en ce moment, il cherche encore à en trouver un meilleur…Pourquoi il fait ça d'après toi, hum ?

- J'en sais rien…Mais il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- Je crois que ça a un lien avec ta belle-sœur…

- Amy ?

- Bah oui Amy, tu en as d'autres peut-être ? sourit Stacey.

Sam se détendit. Il n'avait pas vu sourire la jeune femme depuis presque deux jours et bizarrement, cela lui fit un bien fou.

- Je suis désolé Stacey, j'espère que tu comprends…

- Bien sûr. Même si je n'approuve pas tes méthodes, j'ai eu tort de me braquer. J'aurai du tout te dire directement…

Le chasseur et la médium s'observèrent alors avec des yeux neufs. Une alchimie nouvelle se faisait ressentir et Stacey en était sûre, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Mais à ce moment là, le don de la jeune femme entra en action. Sam ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé : une vision, un ressenti, etc mais ce qui était sûr c'est que la manière dont fonctionnait le talent de Stacey n'avait rien à voir avec le pouvoir d'Amy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Des démons. Dans notre chambre.

Sam tendit le bras à l'arrière et attrapa un petit fusil sous le siège. Il se doutait qu'Amy avait arrangé la Mustang comme il le fallait en laissant des armes à portée de main un peu partout. Le chasseur tendit le fusil à Stacey.

- Tu sais te servir de ça ?

- Pas vraiment…répondit la jeune femme en prenant l'arme d'une main tremblotante.

- Tu vas apprendre, ajouta Sam en sortant son propre revolver de la boîte à gants. On y va.

Ils sortirent ainsi de la voiture et Sam ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter réfléchir devant la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte ou plutôt il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et entra en braquant son pistolet. Stacey le suivit, le cœur battant, en essayant de tenir son fusil le plus droit possible. Sam braqua son arme successivement sur les trois démons du fond de la pièce mais une silhouette familière attira son attention sur le coté qui lui tournait le dos. Celle-ci se retourna lentement et afficha un grand sourire.

- Salut Sam…ça faisait un moment !

- Meg ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Nikita était installée devant son ordinateur, légèrement anxieuse. Non à vrai dire, elle était à la limite d'être paniquée. Pas pour elle ou concernant cette affreuse bestiole mais pour Amy. Elles n'avaient pas évoqué la possibilité de se faire prendre par la Division mais cet aspect embêtait beaucoup Niki. Le micro était prêt, la jeune femme attendait maintenant que la super ange fasse son entrée dans le QG. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Complètement sur les nerfs, Nikita ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, attrapa son arme qui était posée sur le bureau et se retourna vivement, braquant son visiteur. Dean stoppa brusquement ses pas et leva les mains.

- Tout doux ! C'est moi…

L'ex-agent de la Division soupira et reposa son arme.

- Alors c'est maintenant que tu te décides ?

- Ça va…Ne me fait pas la morale ! Tu ne nous connais pas alors ne juge pas s'il te plaît…rétorqua Dean en s'avançant vers l'ordinateur.

- Excuse-moi, ajouta Niki en se rasseyant.

- Amy est partie ?

- Hum hum…J'attends qu'elle entre dans le QG.

Comme si la super ange avait pu lire les pensées de Niki à une telle distance, les hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur de cette dernière grésillèrent et la voix d'Amy résonna dans la pièce.

- Niki ? Je suis rentrée…

- Amy, Amy, Dean est là.

- Vraiment ? Dis-lui que je suis désolée et que je l'aime.

- Il t'entend Amy ! Tu veux lui parler ? demanda Nikita à Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton rouge déclenchant le micro devant lui.

- Chérie, c'est moi qui suis désolé…Je devrais te faire confiance mais je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Je sais.

- Reste concentrée surtout.

- Où es-tu ? demanda Nikita en prenant le relais au micro.

- Dans un couloir…Le…B12. C'est à l'Est du complexe non ?

- Exact. Dirige toi vers le Nord et trouve la salle C.C.R.

Amy regarda autour d'elle mais le couloir était désert et elle ne vit pas de caméra apparente au plafond. Elle suivit les indications de Nikita et finit par entrer dans la salle indiquée. Il y avait tout un tas d'étagères de vêtements qui n'attendaient qu'à être utilisés.

- Tu y es ? résonna la voix de Nikita dans son oreillette.

- Oui.

- Ce sont les vêtements des recrues. Change-toi et va vers le Sud. Tu vas tomber sur la grande salle d'entraînement. Alex doit y être.

Pendant ce temps-là, Birkhoff jouait tranquillement dans la salle de contrôle. Call of Duty, c'était plus ce que c'était. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était distrayant. Et puis Percy n'était pas là. Une sorte d'exercice. Il avait confié la gérance de la Division à Michael, secondé par Amanda bien évidemment pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de conneries. Cependant, comme disait l'expression, quand le chat n'est pas là…Soudain, un mouvement sur un des écrans de contrôle attira son attention. Il arrêta son jeu et s'approcha de l'ordinateur qui montrait 24h/24 les diverses caméras installées dans le complexe. Il cliqua sur la fenêtre de la caméra concernée pour l'agrandir et revint une ou deux minutes en arrière. Il observa la scène puis ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Quelques minutes à peine après cette constatation, Michael et Amanda avaient rejoint Birkhoff dans la salle de contrôle.

- Cette fille est apparue comme par magie ! J'ai aucune idée de par où elle est entrée !

- On ne voit rien à l'image ? demanda Michael.

- Non, rien de rien, puisque je te le dis !

Michael observa la jeune femme sur l'image mise en pause. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, plutôt athlétique. Elle n'avait pas l'air agressive, seulement déterminée.

- Et après, elle a fait quoi ?

- Elle s'est changée. J'ai fait vérifié, on a trouvé ses fringues, elle s'est habillée en recrue. Et après on perd sa trace.

- Génial ! Elle peut être n'importe où ! grogna Michael.

- Ça je ne crois pas…répondit calmement Amanda.

Birkhoff et Michael se tournèrent vers l'Inquisiteur. Elle était tournée vers la bais vitrée qui donnait sur la salle d'entraînement.

- Elle est là…

De l'autre coté de la vitre, Amy s'était avancée le plus naturellement du monde vers Alex qui frappait dans un pushing ball. Nikita lui avait montré une photo et la super ange n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître la jeune fille. Elle se posta prudemment près d'elle et donna un coup de poing dans le pushing ball comme si tout était normal.

- Alex…Je suis Amy.

- Oh…Enchantée ! Je pensais pas que vous y arriveriez…dit Alexandra en s'arrêtant de cogner le mannequin.

- Je suis géniale c'est tout ! sourit Amy en donnant un nouveau coup. Tu sais où est Ferrer ?

- Aucune idée malheureusement. Il a un bureau au premier sous-sol. Mais je ne sais pas du tout si il est là à l'heure actuelle…

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?

- Faudrait…

Mais Alex n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Birkhoff, Amanda et Michael sortirent de la salle de contrôle et descendirent les quelques marches qui séparaient la salle de l'espace d'entraînement. Michael fit signe à trois gardes de s'approcher et désigna Amy du doigt. La chasseuse comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou Alex serait grillée. Elle poussa la jeune femme qui tomba à terre. Un de ses camarades l'aida à se relever et toutes les recrues présentes se reculèrent. Amy aurait pu disparaître sous les yeux de tous mais elle ne voulait pas révéler ses pouvoirs devant autant de monde.

- Amy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Nikita dans son oreille.

Mais la super ange était bien trop concentrée pour répondre. Elle se mit en position défensive et attendit, une lueur de défi dans les yeux et un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus chez Michael et Amanda. Même Birkhoff frissonna. Un des gardiens se rua vers Amy mais la jeune femme le mit K.O. en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Les deux autres se précipitèrent et un combat acharné débuta. Les gardiens se battaient bien et étaient très forts mais Amy aussi. Alex en fut d'ailleurs surprise. Elle observait la scène, le cœur battant. Puis elle vit Amanda courir vers l'infirmerie qui n'était pas très loin. Dans son combat, Amy avait perdu son oreillette qui se trouvait à présent à l'écart de la bataille. Alex la récupéra discrètement et la glissa dans son oreille. Ça pourrait lui servir plus tard. Amy tomba alors à terre et un des gardiens se jeta sur elle mais par un joli tour de force, elle réussit à retourner la situation. Une fois sur lui, elle l'assomma d'un bon coup de poing.

- Ouais ! s'écria Birkhoff, visiblement impressionnée par la jeune femme.

Michael lui jeta un regard noir puis retourna son attention sur le combat.

- Ben quoi ? rétorqua simplement le hacker.

Michael devait bien se l'avouer, cette femme était impressionnante. Elle se battait aussi bien que Nikita, voire mieux. C'était sans compter l'arme secrète d'Amanda. Deux gardiens attrapèrent Amy par les bras alors qu'elle était encore à califourchon sur le gardien qu'elle venait d'assommer. Elle se débattit mais les gardiens l'immobilisaient fortement. Amanda arriva alors près d'elle et lui planta une seringue dans la carotide sans qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit le produit se répandre dans tout son corps et sombra dans un profond sommeil, seulement soutenue par les gardiens.

- Emmenez là en bas…ordonna Amanda de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

Nikita cria une nouvelle fois dans l'oreille de quelqu'un mais cette fois c'était celle d'Alex. La recrue s'écarta du groupe qui commençait déjà à se disperser et répondit.

- Nikita c'est Alex…Amy a des ennuis.

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
